When Light Met Ice
by HospitalForSnakes
Summary: When light meets ice, it creates something beautiful. Please excuse all grammar and spelling errors, as this was meant to be something quick.


**.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Did you hear, Gray-Sama there's a new girl in the guild?" Mira asked the shirtless young man as she handed him a beverage.

"Yeah. I don't see why it's a big deal. Just another recruit, that's all." Gray responded. "besides, I haven't even seen her yet! And it's supposedly her second day here as of today."

With Gray's luck, the doors slowly creaked revealing the mystery girl. She had straight long dark hair with one streak of white. Her outfit was black scarf, a white tanktop, and black skinny jeans with light blue knee high boots. Soon all eyes were one her.

"NEW RECRUIT!" Everyone in the guild but Mira and Gray screeched. The girl yelped as she was lifted up, she started blushing uncontrollably. "What's your name youngster?" Macao asked the mystery girl.

"W-Winter." She shyly said. "HOW CUTE!" The rowdy guild yelled.

"Alright, let her go before you kill her! Give her to me, I'll give Winter here her official Fairy Tail stamp." Mira yelled out.

The guild mates tch'd and aww'd as Mira interfered and threw Winter on the sit next to Gray. As she landed on the seat it made a loud 'thump' sound causing her to yelp once more.

"T-thank you. You're Mira? Right? Sorry for rushing out yesterday... this whole guild was fighting when I took a peek. I saw fire then just ran for it." Winter said looking down to the floor.

'Wow... she's... kinda cute.' Gray thought to himself. Gray then shrugged the feeling off, thinking as if it was nothing.

"Don't worry about it, that was just Natsu trying to pick a fight with Erza-san." Mira giggled. "anyways, you need your stamp! What color and where would you like it Winter?"

"My palm if that's okay.. and color." She looked up at Gray for the first time. "L-like his hair! That color!" She smiled brightly.

That caught Gray by surprise and almost threw him off his chair. Gray snapped out of it after a second. "I'm Gray Fullbuster by the way." He said. Gray put his hand out and Winter kindly shook it. Grays heart beat fast when their skin touched eachother. 'W-what is this feeling?' he thought to himself.

"N-nice to meet you. I'm Winter..." She said shyly.

"Last name?" Gray asked and Winter just shook her head. "I don't like my last name, so you could say I don't have one."

That statement caused Grays interest in this mystery girls stronger. Once they pulled each others hands away, Winter gave her hand to Mira and she put the official stamp of Fairy Tail on her palm.

"So, Winter. What's your magic? Mine is Ice." Gray asked. He then cupped his hands together and made a gorgeous rose out of ice and gave it to her.

"It's light." She answered. Then she put her pointer finger on the ice rose, causing it to glow a gorgeous color. Making the ice rose even prettier.

"Oh. You can do better than just make an ice rose glow! Though that is pretty cool." Gray teased. This caused Winter to pop out of her bubble of uncomfortableness- at least for Gray- she then stood up from her sit.

"Says the one who made the rose." She teased back. She then put her fist in her Fairy Tail palm and whispered words to herself. When she released the power she opened her hand and put them in the air. Causing fireworks to appear, all sorts of designs. There was even a ballerina dancing in the fireworks, and dog running around in a field.

'Her magic is as beautiful as her.' Gray thought. 'WAIT! Do I like this chick? I just met her!

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

Winter sighed as she laid on Lucy Heartfilias floor. Other than Lucy, Gray was her closest friend.

"Why haven't you published your book yet? Your book is golden! Hell, I despise reading but I couldn't stop reading your book!"

"Who gave you permission to read my book?! Who gave you permission to be in my house?!" Lucy yelped when she saw her as she entered her room.

"Me." Was all Winter said.

Lucy sighed. "Besides, writing is just a hobby. I don't want it to be a career." Winter nodded understanding. "Besides I have the same question. Why haven't you gotten together with Natsu? I know you have ooh's and aww's about him!"

"Ewww! Natsu? Just because I said he looked adorable when sleeping doesn't mean I wanna get with him. Why haven't you gotten with Gray? I remember when Gemini was Gray for a while and said 'Gray thinks your kinda cute' because he can get his memories as well."

"Ewww! Gray?" Lucy said back.

Both the girls looked at each other then died of laughter.

"I do wonder what both of the boys think of me... Hey, wanna summon Gemini again?" Winter giggled.

"As long as I get a pretty light show later on tonight!"

"Okay, okay. As you wish!"

Lucy smirked then grabbed her key to Gemini. "Open the gate of the twins! Gemini!" Then two small blue characters popped out of nowhere greeting Lucy. "Could you be Natsu then Gray?" She asked. The tiny blue character nodded then turned into Natsu first.

"Hey, Natsu!" Winter giggled. "What do you think about me?"

The fake Natsu replied with. "What I think about you Winter? Well, your hairs pretty weird! Why is their one white streak? But I like your magic! It's pretty yet powerful! Like that time when it actually broke one of Erza's armor apart! Wooo wee, THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"What would you call us?" Winter asked he fake Natsu.

"Good pals duh!"

Winter smiled. Satisfied with her answer. "Now what about Lucy?"

"HEY I NEVER WANTED TO KNOW WHAT HE THOUGHT ABOUT ME!" Lucy interfered. Winter covered her mouth and waved her hand to the fake Natsu to continue.

"Well.." The fake Natsu blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, Lucy. You're really pretty an-"

"OKAY YOU BE GRAY NOW GEMINI!" She screeched at the fake Gemini. Winter clutched her stomach laughing pretty hard on he floor.

"Oooohh, Natsu's gotta little crush! Never knew Natsu even known what love was!" She giggled. Winter wiped her glowing tears away, one of the cons of having light magic.

"What I think about Winter huh?" A Gray voice rung through the room. Little did Winter know, Lucy ordered Gemini to be Gray and tell Winter what he thought about her.

"I thought she was georgous ever sense I laid eyes on her. At first I was confused but gradually I started liking her, and when we became closer.. loving her. And not like parent love, actual love. I want to be her husband and to be the father to her kids. Not to mention her magic, it's as beautiful as her. I love the way she's shy when meeting new people-"

"Okay! Bye!" Winter squealed running outside in the night sky

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Light slice!" Winter yelled and a flash of light cut the big lizard/cow in half.

"Ice make cannon!" Gray yelled, making another monster disappear before thin air. Luckily that was the last of them.

Ever sense the fake Gray -aka Gemini- said that he loved Winter. Her shy state near Gray returned. Her heart would feel funny, and her stomach felt like some was spinning it around. Levy said it was love... but she just didn't know.

"Winter? Did you hear me?" Gray asked.

"H-huh?" She asked back in confusion, making Winter blush hard.

"Your chest is glowing.." He said once more.

Winter looked down and gasped. "Ughghh! Finish the job without me Gray! I- uh- I gotta go!" Winter said.

"Light teleportation!" She yelled. And just like the speed of light, Winter was at the edge of teacher house. She knocked on the door furiously. Then the old lady opened the door. The old lady smiled when she saw her glowing chest.

"About time!" The old lady said.

"Sensai! I-I- I can't be in love!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.**

Winter rested her head on the soft grass. Looking up at the sky, and the beautiful stars.

"Hey.." A familiar voice said. She turned her head and saw the face of the one and only Grays.

"H-hi!" Winter shyly said back. Then she looked back down.

"Cut the act Winter! You've been avoiding me for two weeks now.." Gray said angry. Winter looked up at Gray, she saw the tears forming in his eyes.

Winter looked down, guilt forming in her body as she started having tears form. This time they weren't glowing. 'I guess that means I'm actually sad this time...' she thought to herself. She stood up and hugged the shirtless young boy tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. Lucy used Gemini to see what you thought abut me and Gemini-no you- no Gemini! Said that you loved me, and I ju-"

Gray chuckled and looked at Winters brown eyes.

"I wish I would've told you my feelings for you. Not some celestial spirit. But I do love you."

"Y-you do?"

"I do."

"I love you too Gray-sama."

With that, the two young adults kissed each other gently.

This will be the start of something big.

When light met ice.

.


End file.
